A New Era
by Cariad-456
Summary: Jack and Ianto finally admit their feelings for each other, but does it go down as well as expected?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: ****A NEW ERA**

**RATING:**** 15 (pretty suggestive)**

**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS:**** Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Jack/Ianto (janto) **

**SPOILERS:**** small for kiss kiss bang bang**

**WARNINGS:**** Minor Gwen bashing. Lots of suggestiveness **

**SUMMARY:**** How will things go when Jack and Ianto finally realize what they mean to each other?**

**DISCLAIMER: Torchwood belongs to the BBC. If it was mine everything would be okay in the world and I wouldn't spend my nights crying into a coffee mug. **

A new era

Chapter 1

Tosh was running another scan on some alien artifact she had found. Owen was in his autopsy bay dissecting some sort of alien from a far away planet. Gwen was at her station filling out some forms, or at least pretending to. Ianto was where he spent most of his time, at the coffee machine, and Jack was in his office on the phone to UNIT, getting increasingly annoyed every second, he didn't know how much longer he could last listening to the man on the other end lecture him on how to do his job. That job he'd been doing for decades...

He stood up and sighed, then walked to his glass wall over looking the hub, he could see Tosh working her self to death, Owen get covered in yucky alien guts and Gwen...well he didn't quite know who Gwen thought she was fooling.  
Then he saw Ianto. _His_ Ianto.

He carried a tray of steaming hot coffee to his fellow co workers and handed them each their mug along with a brilliant smile. Jack grinned as he saw there was one cup left to be claimed. He hurried back to his desk and before the UNIT man on the other end had any time to try and call for Jacks attention the phone was put down. He sat down on his chair, straightened out his collar and put his feet up on his desk and prepared him self for his favorite welsh man to knock.

As if on Que, Jacks door was lightly tapped 4 times. Jack quickly grabbed a file of his desk to try and look busy and casual.  
''Come in''  
The door then opened and Ianto walked in wearing his red shirt, Jacks favorite on him, he was carrying a cup of coffee.  
''I bring coffee!'' Ianto flashed a brilliant smile.  
''You're a life saver!...a sexy one'' Jack added the end with a cheeky grin.  
Ianto chuckled, flushed and set the mug on Jacks desk then flicked his leg, hinting at him to get his feet down.

''Anything you need sir?'' Ianto asked innocently,while Jack placed his boots on the floor.  
''You.'' Jack replied bluntly, swiveling in his chair to face his tea-boy.  
Ianto's heart skipped a beat._ No. Didn't he mean it like that. Jack just wants sex_. He looked at the floor and laughed nervously. Jack stared at the Welshman confused, but in awe. He looked so cute and vulnerable.

''Come on a date with me tonight Ianto'' Jack felt like punching him self before he'd even finished the sentence He wasn't even sure why he said it...It was just when he looked at Ianto he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.  
''Sorry, what?'' Ianto wasn't sure if he'd heard the captain right. He's asked before when John Hart had came but after all the drama they never actually ended up going out together...Ianto thought it best to forget Jack had ever asked him.

"Well I was just thinking, we never got a chance when I first asked you...and I would still like too. Quiet alot actually. If you would lke to we could go see a movie..get some dinner..'' Jack was trailing off now, he didn't really know what to say. It was so easy to get people into bed, not that he had gotten with anyone else since that first time with Ianto, but this was different. They were actually going on a date. He hoped so anyway.

_Breath Ianto. breath ...but actually say something you idiot don't just stand there like a lemon_! Ianto had never seen Jack like this for, not knowing what to say. He would almost go as far to say he saw a blush on his cheeks. Just play it cool Ianto.  
''Yeah okay. Yeah i'd like that alot.'' It took everything the tea-boy had not to jump his boss there and then.

**REVIEW PLEASE NEXT CHAPTER VERY SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked Ianto to his flat after their date that night. He wasn't letting on just how happy he was, he had had such a brilliant night.  
''Want to come in for coffee?'' Ianto asked shyly looking at his shoes. Jack found it so adorable when he got nervous and embarrassed Jack had been into Ianto's flat so many times but it was always for sex. It was different now.

Ianto was also trying hard to keep the massive grin off his face, it was one of the best nights he had had in a long time. He and Jack had gone to watch a movie, not a particularly good one, but he didn't mind. Jacks hand was in his through out the whole thing. He smiled remembering feeling like a teenager again. They then went to dinner, a small Italian place down the road. They drank and ate and had light conversation about any thing and everything. It was stupid how much the small little things that had happened that night meant to the two men, considering all the crazy and insane things they deal with on a day to day basis. But to be honest Jack and Ianto loved the sense of normalcy that was around.

''I'd love too'' Jacks smiled walking into Ianto's flat. He's never really looked at it before, as he was usually being pushed into the bedroom while trying to strip. The place was nice, cosy. Unlike Jacks den under the hub. He sat down on the sofa and kicked back and relaxed. His boots were a CM away from the table when Ianto's voice came from the kitchen

''Don't you put your feet on my coffee table Harkness.'' Jack whirled around to see Ianto had his back to him. How well the Welshman knew Jack both scared and warmed him.

Ianto returned to the living room a few minutes later with two mugs, he handed one to jack then sat him self down next to him.  
The two chatted for a while until their coffee was gone, once Ianto had put the cups in the sink he turned around to see Jack putting on his coat.  
"Oh...you're leaving?" Ianto blurted out before he could gather his thoughts_ Did you expect him to stay here all night you pleb?_

"Well, yeah. I didn't think you'd want to have sex tonight. To be fair. It is our first date'' Jack replied, a little bit baffled by Ianto's reaction. He did want to stay. He hated every moment apart from Ianto if he was being honest with him self, but that just wasn't a very Jack thing to do.  
Jack was right, Ianto didn't want to have sex tonight. He just didn't want the captain to leave. He found it very difficult to sleep when Jack wasn't around, and him and jack had spent pretty much every night together for weeks now. Just not like this. Ianto often liked the way Jack held him after there multiple sex sessions together more than the sex it's self. Ianto knew what it meant, but he was too shy and scared of heartbreak to admit he had fallen for his boss.

''We don't have to have sex...you could still stay though..'' _you idiot. why would he want to stay if he can't have sex with you. let the man go home Ianto._ Ianto was looking at his shoes lost in his own thoughts.  
''Oh...I could stay." All though Jack would never admit it, he hated sleeping alone. It's why he'd spent so much time with Ianto recently, it was becoming harder and harder to spend time away from him. It was just that Jack was to stubborn to admit he was falling for his tea-boy.

Ianto was baffled, he looked up and met Jacks eyes and got lost completely in the milky blue pools.

''I love you.  
Neither man quite knew where the voice came from...then Ianto realized it had came out of his mouth. He didn't mean to blurt out with it on their first date, in fact he wouldn't of dreamed it, but from the moment the words escaped his lips, he knew they were filled with truth. This didn't stop him feeling stupid mind, _oh well done Ianto. Way to scare him off on the first date, what a stupid thing to say..._

The Welsh mans thought were cut off by a bruising kiss. Suddenly Jacks hands were all over him pushing him back against a wall, he parted his mouth to let Jacks tongue slip in and wrestle with his own, occasionally gliding across Ianto's teeth making him go weak at the knee's. Both men broke off gasping for air. Jack looked deep into Ianto's eyes. They were full of pain and worry, Jack then realized he had not really replied to Ianto's out burst, but when he heard those 3 words come out of his mouth, he couldn't quite contain him self. He'd never in a million years thought that Ianto would say those words to him, at first he wasn't even sure if he heard him correctly. Just lately jack had noticed how the sex had become less important with the pair...and the moments where Jack would lie awake while Ianto nuzzled into his chest became to mean so much to Jack. Which indeed, was new to the American, but he liked it.  
''I love you too Yan''


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is pretty small, but I felt it hadn't quite ended in the right way, and this is just such an adorable place to leave it**

Jack lay awake with Ianto's head buried into his neck, he drooped a protective arm around his lover.  
After the two had admitted their feelings for each other they felt much better, Jack certainly knew he did anyway. It was like a weight was lifted of his shoulders. A weight he didn't even know was there. The two had slowly helped undress each other down to their boxers and had slowly got in to bed, holding each other tight.

''Jack?'' Ianto had murmured. The welsh mans accent was layed on thick, as it always was when he was tired.  
'Mhmm?'  
''Thank you.'' Ianto whispered. Jack didn't quiet know what to make of the statement..  
''For what Yan?'' he asked, genuinely confused.  
''For being here.'' Ianto sighed nuzzling further into jacks neck.  
Jack was dumb struck. He had never been spoken too with such love and affection He lent down and kissed the Welshmans hair, breathing in the wonderful sent of Ianto's shampoo.

''There isn't a place in the universe I'd rather be.'' he had whispered as Ianto drifted off to sleep.  
Jack looked at his sleeping lover with nothing but pure awe in his eyes. He needed this to last, Jack smiled and drifted off to sleep holding Ianto tight. It was the start of a new ear between the two men and Jack liked it alot.

The End.

**Really hope you enjoyed! This is my first fanfic so probably a little rusty round the edges. Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
